dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Hulk
( ) |imagewidth = 100px }} The Iron Hulk is a Mob exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. It comes in the form of a head, ribs, arm, and foot. Behavior When first found in the world, the Iron Hulks will be covered with moss and foliage, presumably because they have been dormant for quite some time. They will come to life and attack the player or anything nearby when mined with a Pickaxe. They can also be stirred to life with lightning, which keeps them activated for a longer period of time than if they were mined. During the Aporkalypse, the Iron Hulks will remain activated constantly. There are six different parts to be found: a head, a torso, two legs, and two arms. The arm and torso are by far the most devastating ones, as they will shoot a giant laser beam that procs small explosions in a straight line, which can cause immense damage, and if unarmored, can instantly kill the player. These lasers will also light structures, plants, and mobs on fire. The head and the leg will perform a smash attack, where they will leap at their target and smash down, doing a small AOE attack that also starts fires, and can proc multiple times if an entity is closer to the center of the attack. The player can, however, farm Iron Ore by mining them repeatedly. Since their attack AI targets the players location only when they start their attack animation, the player can occasionally hit them when they're still active. Examination Quotes Head= |-|Ribs= |-|Arm= |-|Leg= Large Iron Hulk x2~4 x2~6 x6~7 for }} The Large Iron Hulk is a Boss Monster. It is the result of the player activating every piece and leading them all to the same place. As soon as the last piece reaches the pile, the Large Iron Hulk will wake up and the fight will begin. The boss has a variety of attacks, including launching 3-5 proximity mines around the boss, throwing a ball of fire at the player, spinning around firing a laser, and forming a ring of Basalt Eruptions around the boss. The Large Iron Hulk also has a melee attack in which it jams its mouth into the ground, as well as a short range teleport. Upon death, the Large Iron Hulk will explode and spawn all of the pieces in random locations around the island it died on, excluding the head which will land directly where the boss died. All landmines and basalt eruptions will remain where they are until something destroys them. The Large Iron Hulk will drop 2~4 Gears, 2~6 Iron Ore, 6~7 Infused Iron, as well as the Blueprint for the Living Artifact. Tips * It is recommended to mine the ribs. Although they do the most damage, their attacks are the easiest to dodge. The ribs also have a longer pause between attacks, allowing the player to mine it for longer without dodging attacks. * The biome Iron Hulks are found in are often next to Thunderbirds. This can cause the Iron Hulks to be struck by lightning, awakening them and often wreaking havoc to nearby mobs. ** Thunderbirds also don't run away from hulks, thus when killed by one are set on fire and won't drop Thunder Feathers. * The ribs and arm pieces can attack with their lasers in melee range, even if they just attacked at range. Be wary when mining these pieces while they're activated. * A Telelocator Staff and Telelocator Focus can be used as a quick way to gather the Hulk's parts in a desired location, at the cost of gems and living logs. ** One can build Telelocator Focus on the fourth island (which can only be accessible via BFB and it can be summoned by using Bird Whistle), then use Telelocator Staff to gather the Hulk's parts. Since the pieces of the Hulk spawn in the island it died on upon death and the fourth island is the smallest, it takes much less time for one to gather the Hulk's parts next time. Trivia * The Iron Hulk's Torso and Arm attack is similar to that of the Deerclops in the Don't Starve Together Event Winter's Feast. * The Iron Hulk's lua file gives it a drop table and has unimplemented code that gives the Iron Hulk health. Its health is set at 1000, and the loot includes Iron Ore and Gears. * According to Rhymes with Play #213, the identity of the Iron Hulks' creator is a secret. * The Iron Hulk's attack cannot harm the Ancient Herald, but can harm almost anything else, even Shadow Creatures. * In the World Customization menu, they are called "Rusted Hulks". * Currently, getting killed by an Iron Hulk will be listed as "Shenanigans", in the morgue. * The torso used to be used as the Map icon for all types of Iron Hulks. This was later changed. * The Large Iron Hulk was first teased in the Don't Starve: Hamlet Roadmap forum post. https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/102877-dont-starve-hamlet-roadmap/ It was officially added to the Early Access beta branch on April 18, 2019. * The Large Iron Hulk is described by Klei as a "lonely sentinel still stuck in a long forgotten war".https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/105072-game-update-327257/ * The Large Iron Hulk was added in the April 18, 2019 update. * If a Iron Hulk body part and a Large Iron Hulk are spawned together, they will kill each other. * Iron Hulk (along with Deerclops, Spider Queen, Bearger, Dragonfly, Sealnado, Reanimated Skeleton, and enraged Klaus) has the biggest insanity aura of -400 sanity per minute. * The Iron Hulk's name could be a portmanteau of the two Marvel character's names Iron Man and The Incredible Hulk. ** This is supported by the metallic red colour scheme, bright lights, and attacks such as proximity mines and lasers, both of which Iron Man possess. Gallery Iron Hulk Head Up.png|Iron Hulk Head facing up Iron Hulk Head Side.png|Iron Hulk Head from the side Iron Hulk Head Dormant.png|Dormant Iron Hulk Head Iron Hulk Head Mossy.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Head Iron Hulk Arm Up.png|Iron Hulk Arm facing up Iron Hulk Arm Down.png|Iron Hulk Arm facing down Iron Hulk Arm Dormant.png|Dormant Iron Hulk Arm Iron Hulk Arm Mossy.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Arm Iron Hulk Leg Up.png|Iron Hulk Leg facing up Iron Hulk Leg Side.png|Iron Hulk Leg from the side Iron Hulk Leg Dormant.png|Dormant Iron Hulk Leg Iron Hulk Leg Mossy.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Leg Iron Hulk Ribs Up.png|Iron Hulk Ribs facing up Iron Hulk Ribs Down.png|Iron Hulk Ribs facing down Iron Hulk Ribs Dormant.png|Dormant Iron Hulk Ribs Iron Hulk Ribs Mossy Stage 1.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Ribs Iron Hulk Ribs Mossy Stage 2.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Ribs Iron Hulk Ribs Mossy Stage 3.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Ribs Iron_hulk_torso_attacking.png|Iron Hulk Torso charging a laser attack Iron Hulks EA Hamlet Trailer.jpg|All Iron Hulk types as seen in the Hamlet Early Access trailer. Hamlet Final Launch Trailer Large Iron Hulk and Wheeler.png|Wheeler facing off with the Large Iron Hulk in the final launch trailer for Hamlet. Hamlet Iron Hulk Boss Promo.png|A promotional image for the Large Iron Hulk. RWP 236 Iron Hulk Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the Large Iron Hulk from Rhymes with Play #236. RWP 237 Hamlet Iron Hulk concepts.png|Concept art for the Iron Hulk legs from Rhymes with Play #237. RWP 237 Hamlet Large Iron Hulk concepts 1.png|Concept art for the Large Iron Hulk from Rhymes with Play #237. RWP 237 Hamlet Large Iron Hulk concepts 2.png|Concept art for the Large Iron Hulk from Rhymes with Play #237. References vi:Iron Hulk Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Sanity Loss Category:Boss Monster Category:Boss Monsters